The proposal initiative
by kaleybridgetpenny
Summary: When penny made the promise to propose to Leonard last valentines day the conversation has been etched on her mind ever since. A year after the biggest promise of her life, she makes a change but it doesn't go quite to plan LENNY/ MY FIRST FANFIC
1. Decisions

NOVEMBER 15, 2014 – PENNY

Penny was never one for talking about her feelings. The idea of someone knowing your honest feelings about someone freaked her out. But she was going to change that, and with her 28th birthday looming she wasn't going to go to her 29th with Leonard not knowing her complete feelings towards him. She loved Leonard; she had since their first date 7 years ago, every time he walked in the door she found him even more hopelessly attractive, with his slightly toned arms and dorky glasses. She could never see why priya wanted him to wear contacts, Leonard's glasses were her favorite thing about him. But every time she went to say all these feelings she went mute, she was like raj but instead women, feelings. She had been trying harder the past year but nothing was working. Penny was down the last idea, the one that terrified her most. She was going to propose to Leonard.

NOVEMBER 15, 2014 – LEONARD

Leonard wanted this birthday to be the best one yet for penny, considering last years didn't go plan when the romantic meal for two caught on fire and nearly burnt penny's apartment down. But at least he did find out why asthmatics aren't fire fighters.

The past year, he could tell that penny had matured a lot. Ever since the promise made on Valentines Day it was like the world was lifted off both of their shoulders. They even tried living together again, the beta test 2.0 that worked for about 2 weeks until penny attacked Leonard with her TV guide magazine in the middle of the night after he went next door to get his asthma inhaler thinking he was a burglar. And there was also the time when Leonard accidentally drunk penny's milk instead of his because it wasn't labelled like Sheldon does and he was in the hospital for two days, so they forgot that idea. But Leonard wasn't done with living together so after a very long and very heated discussion with Sheldon, Leonard had penny's own specific section of the roommate agreement and due to Sheldon's conditions there is a rota of were they sleep night to night, to Leonard this was still living together but penny just classed it as a sleepover every night. They'd been though a lot in the past year, in good ways and Leonard had one plan to make this the best birthday penny's ever had. He was going to propose…for the third time.


	2. Spit take

NOVEMBER 16, 2014 – PENNY

***knock knock*** penny jumped up from her laptop and closed it so no one could know she was looking at engagement rings, to be honest she didn't even know if you get a man a ring or not. She opened the door to find Bernadette and Amy. Although Amy was on the other side of the hall trying to peek though the key hole of 4A to see what Sheldon was doing.

''You sounded distressed on the phone so we…'' Bernadette turned to her side to find an empty space. ''AMY''. Her raised tone made penny and Amy both jump, although small she defiantly didn't have a temper to match. Amy was clearly to involved in her own dirty mind to be listening to what Bernadette was previously saying and so she just repeated it. ''You sounded distressed on the phone so we brought you your favorite… cheap wine from Wal-Mart''

''oh, you know me so well'' penny said already half way to the kitchen grabbing 3 of her biggest glasses. Bernadette and Amy watched as she poured them both normal sized drinks and used the rest of the bottle to fill her hideously big wine glass. They both knew something was on her mind. ''right then tell girlfriend Amy what's up then.'' Penny visibly cringed at ''girlfriend''.

''Nothings wrong, well it might be, no its not… I think.'' She said unable to get her words out, keeping her focus on the quickly shrinking amount of wine in her glass.

''OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!"'' Bernadette shouted so loudly it caused Amy to jump so hard she nearly fell off the kitchen stool. After regaining her balance she stared at penny. '' oh my god I'm going to be an aunt''

''whoa wait, you'd really think if I were pregnant I'd be downing half a bottle of wine''

''I don't know you're pregnancy habits are.'' Bernadette snapped

''well I don't want to find out.'' Penny snapped back.

The room feel into an awkward silence until penny plucked up the courage. If she was ever going to talk about her feelings to leonard she would have to start with someone.

'' I'm going to propose to Leonard.''

This didn't go down as well as she planned. It resulted in Bernadette doing the biggest spit take of wine penny had ever seen spraying red wine all over the kitchen. And Amy was staring at penny as if she had just admitted into the local mental hospital. As penny rushed over to clean the wine, Amy and Bernadette just stood in shock.

''guys seriously, Its not that big of a shock.'' Penny was now kind of pissed they were so shocked.

''penny don't take this the wrong way but it took you 6 years to say I love you. And you didn't even mean to say it.'' Amy piped up, regretting it already.

''yup, thank you for that. That thought had crossed my mind at all.''

''wait so are you proposing because you're pregnant?'' Bernadette said still in the exact precision as when she launched her wine half way across the apartment.

Penny now shouted at the top of her voice and launched the wet tea towel at Bernadette. '' I'M NOT PREGNANT,'' she then landed and on the sofa sighing, the kind of sigh after a long day of work.

'You're serious about this aren't you.'' Bernadette said while placing her little arm around penny's shoulders.

''more than anything in my life''

''wait, is it the man who normally does the proposing'' Amy said stood looking down on the two blondes.

''last valentines day, after two failed proposals we promised I'd do the proposing from now on.'' Penny said, she should be happy but the concept of spilling the beans to Leonard about her feeling scared her to death.

'' you better not say anything to the others about this please, I'm nervous enough,''


	3. discovery

**okay so i understand the questioning of Leonard proposing to penny after he promised not to so i've kind of mentioned it in this chapter. the reason i did it like this is if penny just proposed then it would be obvious he would say yes. and nothing ever goes that simply for Leonard and penny.**

**i plan to make it a longer fanfic and when i get time i might put some one shots of the living together mishaps in chapter one, i also apologise for all the typo's, proofreading isn't my strong point but yeah. thank you for the reviews and comments they mean a lot. i can improve if you don't tell me;)**

**i also have a big bang theory confession tumblr: itallstartedwithabigconfessi on**

* * *

NOVEMBER 17TH, 2014 – LEONARD.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj were next door playing halo. Hearing the occasional scream and shouts from across the hall. After quickly pausing the game Leonard confusing said ''did Penny scream that she's not pregnant' .Clearly not paying attention and just staring at the game pause screen the boys just replied in an agreeing grunt.

''anyway, considering we've stopped I need to tell you all something, but you can't tell anyone.'' Leonard nervously said while messing with piece of cotton hanging from the hem of his sleeve.

''Even Bernadette?'' Howard knew the consequences of keeping secrets from his wife; he really didn't want to go down the road of no comic books and Xbox for two weeks again.

'' ESPECIALLY BERNADETTE'' if Bernadette knew then she would tell Penny and Leonard couldn't have penny freaking out after how hard she tried not the past year.

''I'm not comfortable with keeping a secret that I don't know who I'm keeping it from and what it is.'' Sheldon was getting increasing annoying.

''you're keeping it from Penny, Amy and Bernadette.'' Leonard could tell this was going to be a long night.

''you want me to keep a secret from my girlfriend? I can't do that.''

''fine, leave.''

''I shall then''

And as simple as that Sheldon grabbed his laptop and was out the door.

''well, that was easier than normal. I need you're help with something.'' Leonard almost whispered, although he had proposed to penny before this time was different. This time he was going to plan it and have a ring. the full nine yards. But when he turned to face Howard and raj they were wrestling in Sheldon's spot over the player one remote. Leonard really needed some new friends he thought. He did the loudest wolf whistle he could muster, which turned out not to be very loud at all but it still got their attention.

''YESS, SIR'' they both said in union sitting as straight as they could in the seven year old sofa from an alley.

''I'm going to propose to penny.'' Leonard had a hearty sigh after confessing

Now, when announcing news like this you hope for the suitable response of support but with a group of friends like Leonard and penny's you either get something outrageous like the reaction penny got or you get what Leonard got which I'm not even sure with the little enthusiasm that was given was enough to call a response.

''why are you telling us this time, wouldn't this be like you're third time? And didn't you promise not to propose to her again'' Howard said in not the kindest of tones.

''I cant wait anymore, I know how much the idea must terrify penny. I love her to much to put her though that. this times different, we're different. This time I genially think she's going to say yes.'' Leonard was staring right into Howard's eyes when he said this. It's like Howard could see straight into his soul, a soul which was devoted to penny.

''OH MY GOD, DO WE GET TO GO RING SHOPPING!'' raj screamed louder than a teenage girl would if they got backstage passes to see their favorite band.

''Shhh…you'll have penny round wondering what's happening''

''Sorry''

''But yes, we do.''

This then resulted in raj doing silent cheering,


	4. the tickle monster

**i promise to try to more of a routine but at the moment it just whenever i get the time between school work. sorryyy :-)**

* * *

NOVEMBER 19TH, 2014

**''oh, I feel like a woman. DUN DUN DUNN DUN DUN.''** On penny's first Saturday morning off in weeks she had the perfect lazy morning planned and then she was off ring shopping. She was dreading it, She really didn't want more people finding out her feelings, penny could feel a panic attack just thinking about it. But she still had her morning to enjoy. And she was enjoying it the best way she knew, dancing around her kitchen singing at the top of her voice wearing one of Leonard's old shirts.

Leonard who was returning from his trip to the store was making his way up the 4 flights of stairs with some very heavy bags could hear his girlfriends 'caterwauling' from the 3rd floor.

''oh god what the hell is that''

**''oh, I feel like a woman. DUN DUN DUNN DUN DUN.''**

''dear god please don't let it be penny signing...''

As he reached the 4th floor he placed the bags at the foot of his apartment and slowly opened the door to 4A. And what he saw, to him, was the most beautiful sight he could imagine. Penny was wearing nothing but his old blue shirt just reaching past her bum showing her perfectly toned legs. Her make up free face was just covered with odd strands of hair thrown in to a messy but equally perfect bun. He couldn't help but stare as she was dancing herself around the sofa not noticing anyone was watching.

Bringing himself out of the trance Leonard slowly and quietly made his way over to Penny. She suddenly stopped like she felt someone watching her but she didn't hear anything. Still facing the kitchen away from Leonard she walked over to the fridge. Leonard jogged over to penny and grabbed her round the waist, picked her up and spinned her round.

''nice dancing'' Leonard said giving penny a sarcastic half smile.

''hey!'' penny cried playfully hitting him on the arm.

Keeping a very serious face Leonard looked straight into penny's deep green eyes. ''I wouldn't hit me if I was you.''

'Who's going to stop me?'' penny looking up at him bit her lip trying to keep a straight face.

Something only Leonard knew about penny was how ticklish she was, over the years he managed to find a total of 13 different spots on her body in which sent her body to jelly.

''the tickle monster.'' He said changing his serious look to a devilish smile.

'NO' Penny now threw herself to the other side of the sofa with Leonard following to the other side. Now facing each other, never taking their eyes off each other's. They followed each other. As penny made a dash for the bedroom, Leonard caught her a tickled her right below her rib cage. She carefully landed on the floor and with Leonard hovering over her still tickling her, he suddenly stopped

''what's wrong?'' penny said trying to regain her breath from the laughing and screaming.

' I love you' Leonard knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted back, but he felt the need to remind her if he was going to get any closer to this proposal.

Penny's eyes widened in shock and she quickly started to panic. She felt the redness of fear rising in her cheeks; she would have to say this at least once if she was ever going to propose.

She stopped thinking and just starred into Leonard's eyes which were pouring with love and passion. Penny took the deepest breath she could and opened her mouth to speak but nothing but I whisper came out.

'i…love you too.''


	5. fear

**sorry about the time difference in chapters but im getting there **

**my tumblr: itallstartedwithabigconfessi on**

* * *

''we need a code name for this plan'' Amy said sat next to Bernadette on the sofa surrounded in bits of paper and leaflets covered over by their laptops which were being used to Google any possible advise forums, websites and restaurants. Bernadette opened her mouth to say something when a massive, heavy BANG came from the bathroom. Shortly after Penny came running out of the bathroom, and stopped in the middle of the lounge tugging at her sleeve. ''yeah, that mirror was broke before I went it.'' She whispered avoiding the yet again worrying looks from her friends. ''YOU BROKE THE MIRROR?'' Bernadette was now sitting up as straight as could but she was still smaller than Amy.

''well, technically it broke its self as it fell on top of me, so I'm fine thanks for asking.'' Penny huffed as she poured herself some wine.

''no, penny that's seven years bad luck…and considering your about to propose its not the best time.'' Bernadette now strongly resembled a teacher to penny. The fact that Penny was considerably less intelligent than all her friends was one of main insecurities but she tried to just pass it off,

'' oh luck, shush. You really believe that?'' Penny really wasn't paying any attention and was getting increasing worried about the pile of papers under Bernadette and Amy's laptop but was suddenly shaken out of her trance with both of the girl shouting YES at her. ''and penny you're the one that believes that psychics are real and nearly ended up breaking up with your future **fiancé** about it.'' Amy had a valuable argument.

Penny knew if she proposed it was pretty obvious that Leonard would say yes, and it would be obvious that they'd get married and probably obvious that one day there will be mini Penny and Leonards running around but known of this had sunk in for penny yet, so when she heard the word fiancé she freaked. ''don't use that word, ever, even if he says yes, never no never.''

But the panic wasn't gone it just kept rising, her breathing sped. And that's when Amy and Bernadette became something became that Penny had never had before. They became friends, they were her friends before but at that moment they became like sisters to her, the first friends she had that she felt genuinely cared about her feelings. Amy and Bernadette could see the panic in her eyes and they sat ever side of her on the two arms of the sofa chair. Each putting an arm on her shoulders, Bernadette looked at penny and said ''what are you scared off?''.

''rats but I'm guessing that's not the answer you're looking for.'' Penny said finishing with a nervous laugh.''

''you're scared of marriage?''

''no….not with Leonard''

''you're scared of falling in love?''

With the dropped head and silence from Penny, they both took it as a yes.

''but, you even told us last year you'd been in love before'' Amy, someone who was intrigued by the penny world was getting more and more intrested.

''yep I have, and every time after I told them a couple of weeks later I'd find sleeping with some other girl.''

''you really think Leonard would do that?''

''no of course not.''

''then in order to solve the problem you need to trust someone and the only way you can do that is if you take a risk and you cant take that risk without a ring.'' And with that Bernadette grabbed her bag and was out the apartment door. As penny and Amy got up to follow, Amy came close to penny and said ''if you let me pierce your brain with a hot needle I could make that fear go away.''

Penny shot a look and then shut the door.


	6. meeting

**I'm sorry its been a while, my computer deleted this chapter so i had to rewrite it, but i am planning some new stories to go along with this one. **

**once again im grateful the reviews,follows and favourites. **

**Love S x**

* * *

**LEONARD – NOVEMBER 18TH 2014**

'So is the lucky lady a white gold, rose gold, silver or yellow gold kind of girl?''

Leonard, raj and Howard were stood in line, up against the front counter of the fifth jewellery shop today. He knew exactly what he wanted for penny but only if he saw it. So when the shop owner asked him that question he froze with confusion. And then that's when raj piped up as a rescue.

''she's definitely a white gold kind of girl.'' He said with confidence and with his nose pressed up against the glass cabinet filled with diamonds and gold. 'Is she?' Leonard now looked at Raj with even more confusion than he did the shop owner but after the look he got from Howard he quickly correctly himself. ''she is''.

''well we have white gold bands with all sort of stones, like diamonds, ruby's, emeralds.'' The shop owner pointing out the different stands, but he was stopped in his tracks by Leonard who was somehow on the other side of the shop staring at a tray of lovely rings. ''I've found it! I've found the one!'' he shouted almost at the top of voice but his voice shouted high pitched as his nose was pressed up as close as it would go to the glass.

Howard and raj came over and stood next to Leonard in the exact same stance, just standing in silence at the rings. After at least a couple of minutes, raj still had no idea what ring they were looking at, so he broke the silence. ''wait dude, what ring are we looking at?'' Howard also had no idea what they were looking at, ''that's a good question.''

Leonard who still hadn't taken his eyes of the ring pointed it out. ''the emerald one. The first thing I fell in love with were penny's eyes and that's the exact colour.'' As he finished he quietened into silence, but Leonard heard sniffing from the back, ''ow dude, I haven't cried like that since marly and me. I'm going to need a moment'' and with that Raj turned around. ''he definitely needs a testosterone patch.'' Howard said shaking his head.

As Leonard started to walk over to the till he said, ''I'll have that one please….'' But he cut off by the abrupt entrance of someone coming though the front door.

''look Amy all I'm saying is there's a fine line between being straight and bi-sexual'' Penny walked though the door of the high street jewellery store and turned around to see Leonard.

''LEONARD!''

''PENNY!'' both equally as shocked as each other as they stood staring. Leonard decided to play it cool and flip the reason on penny.

''what are you doing here?'' he said looking at penny over his glasses.

'' what am I doing here? Well…'' penny had absolutely no valid reason to be here, until Amy's bracelet caught in the sunlight. '' I'm here for a new allergic to penicillin bracelet for Amy! Aren't we Amy?''

Amy wasn't listening and walked over to the on-edge couple. ''what was that?'' she said. ''I was just asking penny why you were here?'' Leonard didn't believe Penny's alibi and he knew it wouldn't be long until she turned and asked why he was here.

''why are we here? …well, um we're here to….'' Amy really didn't have any valid reason to be here either. Penny could see she was struggling and so she took a quick but discrete step so that she was now standing behind Leonard. She started to obviously mouth out words to Amy.

''were… here to buy penguin bracelets? What?''

Penny now hand her head in her hands. She now brought actions into her proposal charade and was waving her hands about pointing to her wrist.

''WERE HERE TO BUY A PENICILLIN BRACELET, yes that's it.''

''right okay, of course.'' Leonard said giving penny a look of confusion.

'''yup like I said, and I can't any see in here so lets go.'' And as fast she said it penny was out the door.

''still want that ring sir?''

Leonard laughing to himself said, ''more than ever.''


	7. Operation Windy Table

**so this chapter is kind of boring but necessary to the story, **

**and about the Home Depot. If all you lovely American readers are thinking 'that's not what you buy there then, yeah im sorry. im English,**

**toddle loo governor x**

* * *

PENNY - NOVEMBER 22nd 2014

"So what are you going to say to him?" Bernadette and Amy were sat behind the bar at the Cheesecake Factory watching Penny organize the spirits.  
"Um, will you marry me?" Penny hadn't really thought about the actual asking. She had just been worrying her self to sleep over the future.  
"And..." Bernadette knew penny wasn't into the whole romantic thing but she couldn't be serious with just saying will you marry me.  
"And...don't they normally say the persons name first? So will you marry me Leonard Hofstadter?"  
Bernadette and Amy just stared. " "right okay you really need to stop giving me these looks." Penny wasn't impressed as she hung up her waitress apron on her hook. "Oh come on penny,how can someone who goes on thousands of dates be so oblivious to the whole romantic world." Amy was considerable sober considering she'd had half price drinks all night, penny preferred it when Bernadette and Amy came to visit the weekday bar shift was always a slow one without them. "I just don't like telling people 'things'" penny said as she came out the door with her bag and coat. " oh come on, how long have you known Leonard now?" Amy said as the three came out of the Cheesecake Factory and on to the street and started to walk back to the apartment. "7 years ago when I moved in." And then like a light bulb penny had an idea, a brilliant one."  
"I've got an idea!" She said as she started to run down the street leaving Amy and Bernadette stood in confusion.  
"Penny..what?"  
"Just go to my apartment,Leonard will let you in!" And with that she disappeared around the corner in full sprint, her blonde hair flowing as a cape behind her.

As penny reached the Home Depot a couple of streets away she ran in and headed for greeter.  
"Hi..." She said unable to catch her breath. "I need a fold-able table,candles and two camping chairs."  
"Isle 4 ma'am." The middle aged greeter replied with a dazzling smile.  
"How embrassing" she thought. " being middle aged and only a greeter." She then looked down at her Cheesecake Factory uniform and stopped that thought.

As she picked up the items and payed she had no idea how she was going to carry and foldable table 4 blocks and up four flights of stairs, so she texted Bernadette.  
"Home depot. Need ur help, hurry."  
With in seconds,she replied. "Home depot? Why are you there?"  
"Just hurry" and with that penny unfolded one of the camping chairs and waited on the side walk.

Eventually they came, penny started to fold everything back up.  
"Why do you have all of this?" Amy said as she picked up the candles. " don't worry it's for the proposal. I've had an idea."  
"Oh yeah, that makes it perfectly sane." Bernadette said as she nearly fell over picking up the table nearly double height.  
"Little help here" she said as the table was slowly falling on top of her.  
The 3 friends where now at this point wrestling with a table which was unfolding and folding in the autumn wind. But in the middle of the fighting Amy just stopped. And said in a confident voice "we shall name it operation windy table". '

Eventually they made it to penny's apartment and they stuffed everything in penny's wardrobe.  
"So when are you going to do it?" Bernadette said as she swung her legs back and forth sitting on penny's bed as she didn't reach the floor.  
"Next Saturday."  
"But wait isn't that a day before your birthday? And won't you be together on your birthday anyway?" Amy said as she looked though penny's drawers.  
"Yeah, but I need to do before my birthday. I just need to."

LEONARD. NOVEMBER 22nd 2014

The three men were sat on the old, alley found couch that was know peeling at the edges but could never be thrown away staring at the beautiful emerald Ring in Leonard's palm.  
"That's beautiful dude." Raj said not taking his eyes of the ring except from the quick glance to the tv which was showing "the great bake off".  
"I know" Leonard said but just as he finished the door opened and Penny popped her head though the door.  
With the hope of penny not seeing what they had they all shot up in unison like soldiers and Leonard snapping the ring box just at skidding it under the couch. Before all looking at penny with wide eyes.  
"Whoa, I just wanted some milk, can I borrow some?" Penny said as she was already making her way to the fridge.

"Um, yeah sure it's just in the fridge...haha of course it's in the fridge..where else would it be.." Leonard said with a very awkward laugh and crooked smile. "Right okay,I don't know what you're up to" penny said as she was exiting her boyfriends apartment with her coffee. "And I don't think I want to find out,but come round mine later? I need to ask you something?"  
"Yeah of course" and with a smile and kiss on the cheek she gracefully skipped out the apartment door.  
"Oh my god Leonard, you don't think she's going to ask you...you know?" Raj said getting his voice back. "Oh yeah you can really imagine that happening cant you I mean penny probably wouldn't even get on one knee...Leonard what are you doing?" Howard said back with a voice of confusion as he looked at Leonard who was getting more and more quicker search around the living room.  
"Where's the ring?!" He said before all three of them dropped to the floor searching.


	8. my little homunculus

this ones short but im already on chapter 9:-))

* * *

**LEONARD – 23****RD**** NOVEMBER 2014**

** T-MINUS 5 DAYS TILL HE PROSPOSES TO PENNY.**

''I have five days, five fuc…..'' Leonard was about to swear but I quick clear of the throat from Sheldon all the way from his bedroom and his Vulcan hearing. So Leonard restarted. ''I have five days, five 'cockamamie' days. To find the ring.''

Leonard was pacing up and down the side of the kitchen table with his hand tightly gripping his hair close to tearing it out. ''well were did it land?'' Raj enquired leaving the bathroom. 'if I knew that then it wouldn't be lost would it?'' Leonard snapped, whipping his head in raj's direction. ''you and penny been taking the bitchy pills together?'' Raj snapped back the rhetorical question, after taking a prideful sip of his beer.

'Right, right'' Howard shouted breaking it up before it got further. ''come on and move the couch into the hall and then we'll move everything around in order to find it.'' He said all ready at one side of the couch. ''But I'm already tired from all the pacing I've been doing,'' Leonard was already whining.

''do it or propose with a harbio ring.''

**PENNY – 23****RD**** NOVEMBER 2014**

** T-MINUS 4 DAYS UNTIL SHE PROPOSES TO LEONARD.**

She had everything ready for the date where she was going to ask Leonard, the table, candles, chairs all hiding in her bathroom which made it but she had no why in actually asking. Bernadette and Amy were right, just asking him ''will you marry me wasn't enough''. After every thing Leonard had done for her she had to do something back. And with a bang.

So she turned off her phone, shut down her laptop, and locked the door. Penny tided her coffee table (by tidy she just pushed everything on the floor) she her Nebraska Huskers notebook and a pen with a glass of wine.

She sat there for twenty minutes just staring at her paper. ''come on'' she thought ''it's not like you're saying it to his face, after everything Leonards done for you.'' Penny's eyes glanced over to the microscope glass encased snowflake over by her bookcase, next to it was a pack of cards and her phone and there was her sudden light bulb in her head. She found a shoebox (penny hadn't plenty and plenty of shoes but it still hurt just a tad to even part with a shoebox.) she took the two photos of her Leonard and her off the fridge, she took the snowflake, the tickets stubs from their date as friends two years with take charge leonard, her only clean shot glass from the time they did peppermint schnapps and his lucky asthma inhaler that she kept in her bedside tables and put them all in the shoe box.

Now the 'Kmart' logo just needed to be covered on the top. Covering it with masking tape. ''I have masking tape'' she thought ''but I have no dinner in the fridge.'' On the newly taped surface she wrote: my little homunculus.


	9. flour fight and 3rd secret

**so i had this chapter write and ready, and then my laptop died without it being saved. and then i had a terrible case of procrastination but finally its here, im sorry!**

* * *

LEONARD – 23RD NOVEMBER 2014

T-MINUS 5 DAYS UNTIL HE PROPOSES.

Leonard was standing in his the middle of the mess of an apartment; seriously it was worse than penny's, alone after 2 hours of searching with Raj and Howard. The sofa now blocking the corridor to the bathroom and bedrooms and the coffee table in the kitchen. He was panicking and pacing, each getting faster and faster. No one had a clue where the ring was and making it worse, it wasn't in the box. But Leonard just kept pacing, he could feel his heart getting faster and faster coming closer and closer out of his chest. He wasn't sure whether he was panicking or needed his inhaler from the exercise.

As Leonards pacing was getting faster his head was going light and he suddenly tripped face first on to the hard, cold floor. When he got up there was a snap and a crunch. ''just what a needed'' he said out loud. '' no ones here okay, ill shut up.'' Once he sat up the snapped glasses fell into lap and he turned around to see what he tripped over.

Although blurry, he was able to make out the sun shining off the bright green top of a silver ring sticking out in between two off the floorboards which lived under the couch. ''I'VE FOUND IT!'' He shouted but then realised Penny was next door so quietened up. Leonard shot up fast and let his glasses fall into another crunch on the floor, as he turned around the door was just opening to Sheldon returning from the comic book store.

''Why are you shouting? Why do you have a ring? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE APARTMENT?'' Sheldon's questions were coming faster than Leonards pacing. ''well um, I had to move the coach to get…'' Leonard was cut of my question. ''YOU MOVED MY SPOT?!''

There was a thud to floor but this time instead of Leonard's glasses it was Sheldon. He fainted.

**LEONARD AND SHELDONS APARTMENT – LATER THAT NIGHT. CHINESE NIGHT.**

''It's still not right I can feel the disturbance.'' Sheldon was sitting in his now correctly place spot, shaking his bum from side to side trying to get comfy. ''Sheldon, as clever as you are I highly doubt your bum can detect disturbance.'' Penny said from the kitchen throwing away the Chinese cartons. Leonard got up and walked towards her. ''oh you'd be surprised what the mother ship can do these days.'' Penny giggled and straight away hugged Leonard like no one else was in the room. ''I've missed you'' she whispered into his warm, cologne smelling hoodie. ''I haven't been anywhere.'' Leonard said but his voice muffled as his head dipped into her hair lightly kissing her neck. Penny's arched to one said, her throat moving as she said '' I haven't seen you in a whole week, it's a hard life.'' With just a tinge of sarcasm. ''hmm, don't worry ill be with you all Monday.''

Penny quickly broke of the hug. ''about my birthday…'' she said turning to face the fridge. '' aw, come on don't tell me you're working on your birthday, even I'm not working on your birthday!'' Leonard said creeping up behind her. ''aw, that's so cute. But no that's not it.'' Penny said cutting herself off. ''I need to see you on the night before.'' She said with the most serious face she could have knowing Leonard was just centimetres behind her. ''well, I don't know I'm going to have to check my dairy…'' he sarcastic said as he mined getting out a dairy and flicking though the pages with his face looking in complete concentration. Penny laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. '' no, serious faces.'' They both in sync changed their facial expressions. '' I need to see you and tell you something.''

''uh oh'' Leonard said, still centimetres from her back. ''what?''

''can't tell''

''Why?''

''can't tell.''

''well it just looks like I'm going to have to tickle it out of you like last time then. He said grabbing her waist and spinning her to face the table.

Little did they realise the four faces were staring at them from the couch (Sheldon was far to involved in his bum shuffling). ''do you think they realise how cute and perfect they are for each other?'' Bernadette said swooned by cuteness. ''of course they do but there's always something that comes along like, I love you or will Wheaton or Sheldon's assistants or collage friends.'' Raj was rambling, speaking more to his beer bottle than he was to anyone else. Howard remembering Leonard's plan, cut in '' but if this time is one, the last time they're on and off and they just stay on.'' They all still were staring and Leonard and penny who were now practically running around the limited space of the kitchen throwing flour at each other. ''either that or stay off.'' Sheldon deadpanned the conversation until all four piped back, ''shut up Sheldon!''

Raj now couldn't help himself and practically shouted, '' and if the love birds in the corner could please get a room.'' Leonard and Penny now just stood facing their friends, with their arms crossed giggling like school children. Their faces and hair covered in flour. As they came and sat down Amy looked at Leonard and said ''why aren't you wearing glasses Leonard?'' penny piped up at said ''oh my god I never noticed.'' ''how? You were close enough.'' Howard said quickly enough before Penny scrapped flour of her jeans and through it at Howard. ''Penny, do you want another strike?'' Sheldon said giving her the look of doom as Leonard called it. She sat up as high as could and saluted to Sheldon and shouted ''no, sir!''

''I broke them.'' Leonard said wrinkling his nose to stop him from sneezing with all the flour. ''..And I can't get new ones till after Penny's birthday.''

''how exactly do you break something that almost always on you're face?'' Sheldon enquired. Leonard needed a cover-up and fast. ''umm… they feel off and I stepped on them.'' Saved. ''well that's not likely.'' Sheldon started. Not so saved Leonard thought. ''just let it go Sheldon.'' ''fine'' he said sinking in his chair.

''talking about Penny's birthday, what are we doing?'' Raj said getting excited at the possibility of party planning. ''were going clubbing'' she said enthusiastically until a groan came from all of her friends. '' oh come on it will be fun, anyway I'm going to shower to get the flour off.'' Penny said as she kissed Leonard good night and left.

As she left and shut the door, raj spoke and said ''come on we have to do something more special than that. This is penny! Without her it would just be us four playing video games gesturing towards the 3 males in the room.

''raj is right'' Howard said. ''But raj you can plan it.''

''YAY!''


	10. the return of shel-bot

**so there is some language in this one and im sorry its been a while. exam season is a busy time **

**S x**

* * *

PENNY – 26TH NOVEMBER

T-MINUS 2 DAYS TILL SHE PROPOSES TO LEONARD 

Penny woke up to the sound of sudden knocking on her door, with it sounding like panic she shot up and ran to door. She flung open the door and stood opposite was two of her best friends looking at her in shock. ''Penny you look like death.'' As she went to snap at Bernadette and Amy about the fact it is 9 o'clock in the morning and she has a strict no knocking before 11 rule, nothing come out. She tried again. Nothing, just a horse voice catching the end of 'morning'. Penny looked at her friends in panic. Of course something like this would happen two days before she meant to give possibly the biggest speech of her life. Amy and Bernadette rushed in at slammed the door causing Penny to squirm with the loud noise so early in the morning.

'''can't you talk?'' Amy said staring at Penny. She replied, if possible with a shake of the head that even looked sarcastic. ''okay okay, this is fine. Penny what do you still need to get for the proposal?'' Bernadette voice was far away in penny's bedroom looking a notebook and pen. There was a cough from Amy and Bernadette reluctantly corrected herself, ''what do you still need to do for operation windy table?'' she said through gritted teeth. Penny looked at Amy and pointed at her hand. ''of course it's the most important part of the whole operation.'' Bernadette jumped up from the corner of the room and ran to Penny. In Bernadette's hand was Penny's Nebraska husker's notebook that she had previously tried to write her 'speech' in. Penny just gazed at her in confusion. ''write down what you want to say.'' Penny mouthed 'ahhh' understanding everything now. She lent down on to the coffee table and started to write. Her bed-ridden, slightly wavy hair fell on the table in a heap, her fringe slowly falling on to her eyes. She whipped her head back and stood up and pushed the book to Bernadette and Amy, in curled slightly fancy writing it read. '' I just need the ring, I know what it looks like and its need to be engraved but I don't know where to get it.'' But as the pair where reading it penny held one hand to her mouth and another pointed to them to say 'one second'. She had stood up to fast and her head was spinning. She ran to the bathroom. Lets just say all they heard was a slam of a door and several stomach hurling heaves.

''Penny…'' Bernadette and Amy were now stood in Penny's bedroom grimacing at the noises she was making. Penny then practically crawled out the bathroom and flopped on her bed. ''Penny we need to get this ring.'' Amy said as she sat down stroking Penny's long blonde hair. Penny shook her head. ''Wait we can get the exact ring without you leaving your bed!'' Bernadette shouted in such a loud voice for such a small person. Penny's arm launched out from clenching her stomach to grab the paper and pen, she scribbled ''how? I don't even know the ring.'' Bernadette told penny to stay there as she left the apartment, Penny then scribbled something again, it read: ''no I felt like running to Vegas'' it was strange how someone could be so sarcastic though paper.

Bernadette closed the door of 4A and went and knocked the door of 4B. Sheldon answered equipped with an Xbox microphone ear piece and a can of cola in one hand. ''Bernadette! How may I be an assistance?'' Sheldon said quite surprised of her presence alone, he opened the door further to allow her in. ''you're in a chirpy mood Sheldon, what you up to?'' She glanced round and answered her own question as she saw the paused halo screen. ''Why wouldn't I be? I have the apartment to myself to play halo and drink soda.'' He said plonking his butt down on his spot. ''oh my god Sheldon, but it's not halo night!'' ''1 player halo can be played at any time, halo night is multiple player and that is only on a Wednesday." Sheldon had the most serious face starring at the screen. "Let's just cut to the chase shall we." Bernadette clapped numerous times to get Sheldon's attention. He looked straight at her with confusion and dismissal, "I need shel-bot."

"What? Why? Haha no." Sheldon was shaking his head on his travels to the fridge to get another can of soda. "Penny's ill, and we need it desperately as an emergency."

"Shel-bot as you call it is not for loan."

"Penny has cared for you when you're ill"

"So has my mother, you don't see me lending her my belongings."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper..." Bernadette now was shouting in her very scary angry tone. "You will go and get the robot thing and let us borrow it for 3 hours!"

Sheldon gave up, he puffed like a two year old losing a toy and walked over to the storage cupboard. He rummaged though the giant Jenga and the lightsabers to find the wires and the screen for shel-bot. "And you will also wheel it next door for me because I'm 4 foot." Bernadette said as she practically skipped though the hallway.

Sheldon got the door with the machinery and screens and knocked the door in his signature pattern. *knock knock knock* ''Bernadette'' *knock knock knock* ''Penny'' *knock knock knock* ''Amy.''

''Sheldon do you have to knock if the doors open?'' Bernadette was in the kitchen making a lemon and honey tea for Penny. ''yes, because that doesn't the person knows I'm here. Anyway I have what you wanted and by the sounds that Penny is making I'm not coming any closer, I'm already making a huge life rising decision standing only 20 feet away.'' Penny's head then stuck out though a small gap between her bedroom door. She looked at Sheldon then looked at Bernadette and then to the machinery next to Sheldon. Penny shot a very worried look, Bernadette walked closer to penny and explained '' you remember shel-bot from years ago?'' she then stopped as she saw penny's face drop with her face falling to her hand. '' were going to use that to go shopping.'' Penny then suck up her fore-finger to say 'hang on' and then slammed the bedroom door. Sheldon then took the neck line of his top away from covering his nose as it had the whole time that penny was in the room and questioned, ''what's such an emergency about shopping?'' Bernadette stumbled, she couldn't think of an answer. They knocked that out of her in catholic school. She could be a feisty girl, sure. A liar, nope. ''it's what were getting that's important.'' Perfect, there was nothing wrong with that answer. It was true anyway. Sheldon was even more intrigued, ''what's so important to get then?'' crap. Crap crap crap. Now she had just come in one big circle, now she would have to lie. There was no way out, she couldn't just say ''oh just an engagement.'' She couldn't even say that Amy needed the ring that would make everything worse. ''um...You'll have to wait and see.'' She stumbled out, but before she could let herself feel relieved Sheldon opened his mouth. ''what…'' he was stopped by the entrance of both penny and Amy. ''Penny, may I say you look like death and please get out of the air space of my air ways.'' Sheldon said slowly backing out of the apartment and replacing his top on his nose. Penny just shot him a glare so powerful that made him back out even faster.

Penny walked over to Bernadette signalled for her to turn around and used her back to lean on and shoved the note at Bernadette, as Bernadette read it her eyes widened as the aggression increased. '' If you think I'm going around Pasadena with that fucking 'thing' then you get have this pen and shove it up your hairy….'' Bernadette didn't need to read any further she pushed the note back at Penny and dragged her out the apartment. On her way out she shoved the note to Sheldon. Who she knew would probably faint any minute.

''Penny, I could be doing something much better with my time right now but instead im helping you propose to someone who has already proposed to you twice, which makes no sense to me what so ever. So, Penelope!'' Penny's eyes widened as Bernadette was carrying on. When ever someone called her Penelope she knew she was in trouble. She felt 2 foot tall which is funny considering the size of the person who was doing it. ''you will go in there and wait for Sheldon to set up the frickin' robot!'' Bernadette looked at Penny then stormed back into the apartment. As she walked in she found amy and Sheldon sitting on the couch in shock at the note. Bernadette looking at the looks they had on their faces explained ''two can play at that game.''

As Penny walked back in amy asked, '' what happened?'' Penny looked at Bernadette and wrote down ''she called me Penelope L'' and skidded the notebook across the coffee table. Bernadette was looking very smug as amy and Sheldon reacted with leaning back saying ''ooohh'' because everyone knew how penny felt about 'Penelope'.


	11. Chips and panic attacks

**this unfortunately is the penultimate chapter, next chapter will indeed be the proposal and Penny's surprise party. So guys, thank you for reading and don't worry i've already started the next story in the Lenny engagement **

**love S x**

* * *

26TH NOVEMBER 2014

Leonard – t-minus 2 days until he proposes to Penny

**Ring ring. **He took his phone out of his pocket to find Bernadette's name flashing up. ''Hey Bernadette'' Leonard said trying to balance pens and papers and phones. ''Penny's not very well, I thought id give you the heads up.'' ''oh god, thanks'' He shut his phone closed and packed his stuff off his lab desk. Penny was equally as bad when she was ill as Sheldon but she didn't want help. No, she was tired, irritable and snappy. Leonard traveled the 20 minute drive home and climbed up the mass amount of stairs and opened the door to 4A. He had given Penny many lectures about locking her door but she always blew it off with the fact they never lock there's which is true so he shut up. He opened the door and said loudly ''Penny…'' he quickly turned it into a whisper as he saw her curled up on the sofa in her Nebraska huskers t-shirt passing just the very tops of her legs. With the puffy eyes, red nose and red throat, her bed-ridden uncombed hair in a mess trailing down the side of the couch she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure to set his eyes on.

He lightly walked over to his sleeping girlfriend and lifted up her head ever so gently and placed a pillow under her head on her lap. She stirred and Leonard grimaced. You don't wake up Penny. No one wakes up Penny and I pray for anyone who does and has to face the wrath of fury of morning Penny (or in this case 4 pm Penny, which for her was morning Penny.) Leonard just sat watching her peacefully sleep with the corners of her mouth slightly curled when all of a sudden her whole face turned into a frown. ''shit, she's awake.'' Leonard thought but she didn't move just slept. A wave of protection hit Leonard; he didn't like the thought of Penny having bad dreams. Of course everyone had bad dreams but the thought of penny upset broke his heart. It was like the time when he was dating Priya. Whenever Priya would enter the room, the hurt would fill her eyes as she knew she shouldn't be at his apartment. But the frowning got deeper, He couldn't face to see her like this.

Leonard lightly picked up a strand of her dark blonde hair and swizzled it in his fingers. In the softest voice possible he woke Penny up. Her right eye slowly opened, '' Leonard!'' she said in such a hoarse voice that even Leonard could feel the pain. ''your back!'' she whispered turning to bury her face in his hoodie. ''I'm back? Where did I go? And you shouldn't be talking missy!'' as he playful pushed her side. ''I had a dream that you went...'' her voice was getting hoarser as she went; Leonard couldn't tell if she was getting upset of it was her throat. ''where did I go?'' ''on a boat to the North Sea, to work with the wheelchair time guy. It just seemed so real.'' She said burying her face deeper into his hoodie. ''As much I would love to work for 'the wheelchair time guy', I'm not going anywhere.'' ''promise?''

**_''promise''_**

''hey I got you something!'' Leonard said reaching over Penny's head to grab a white plastic bag at the side of the sofa. Penny breathed in to the smell of fried food and sauce. ''YOU GOT CRISPY CHIPS'' Penny practically shouted which Leonard couldn't help but laughing because her shouting made her voice sound like a 13 year old boy starting puberty. Leonard watched as Penny grabbed the chips, her blanket and the TV remote. Penny spotted him looking. She stared back. They at least had eye contact for 10 seconds, the sexual tension was actually visible, penny couldn't hold in anymore she spurted out a giggle. ''what?'' Leonard said worried but with a smile. ''you're practically squinting at me!'' she said while trying to fit as many chips in her mouth at once. ''I can't see anything till your birthday!'' Penny moved closer to Leonard, placed her hands on his and moved them up to her checks. ''how's that?'' ''much better'' Leonard said as he lightly but passionately placed his lips on hers.

PENNY- 27TH NOVEMBER

T-MINUS 18 HOURS

Penny turned and fidgeted in her bed. She turned to groan at the time. 3 am. She hadn't yet been asleep and she almost couldn't breathe with a blocked everything. Her head was in tatters, she couldn't think straight. Everyone knew if she proposed Leonard would say yes but then she would be engaged, she would be a fiancee, she would be having kids before she knew it. She started to feel panicky, her throat got even tighter. It was like she had gotten a ball stuck there.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Amy. ''Penny its 3 am'' Amy answered in a groggy voice. ''Ames….help…I can't…do this….'' Her breathing was rapid; she couldn't get a breath in. Amy seemed suddenly awake. ''whoa Penny breathe.'' She could hear it getting worse. ''penny. Penny you're the one doing this to yourself not your body. Come on breathe when I say one, okay?'' ''okay.'' This wasn't helping they were practically doing breathing exercises like when someone's in labour. ''one'' penny breathed in ''one'' and out.

Once she had calmed down she explained her panicking to her quirky best friend. Amy had never been in this situation before, a friend relying on her to reassure her. She had no clue so she just explained what she knew.

''Penny I may not of been here to see the whole of your relationship but what you have with Leonard is something I have never seen before. You came here to be an actress and you threatened yourself to go home many times. But there is always something holding you back, there's always someone you know you can't leave. One day, you will do this weather today or not because you love him Penny. 7 years. You've broke up twice, knowing you you would of backed off the first time but you two always end up back together.''

''aw thank you amy, love you!''

''love you too Penny.''

''right lets do this.''


End file.
